In recent years, as recognition of crises of environments and depletion of fossil fuels has increased, studies on electric vehicles that are environment-friendly vehicles have been spotlighted. The electric vehicles include plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), battery electric vehicles (BEVs), and fuel cell electric vehicles (FCEVs).
A high-voltage battery is mounted on the vehicle body of an electric vehicle, and because the battery has a large volume and a heavy weight (about 500 kg), it is important to secure a suitable mounting space in the vehicle body in order to mount the battery to the vehicle body. Further, because it is also important to secure an operation of mounting the battery having the considerable volume and the heavy weight on the vehicle body, studies on design of vehicle bodies for mounting the battery have been spotlighted.
The high-voltage battery is mounted on a floor of the vehicle body. For example, the battery may be mounted on an upper portion or a lower portion of a floor panel through a mounting structure.
Meanwhile, a plurality of support members for supporting the battery is installed under a floor of the vehicle body.
However, according to the conventional support member, the strength of the vehicle body is low due to the vulnerable strength of the connection structure that considers the strength of the vehicle body, the travel performance of the vehicle becomes lower due to the lowering of the strength of the vehicle body, and the weight of the vehicle body cannot be reduced.